


Keep You Warm

by DawnDragon32



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnDragon32/pseuds/DawnDragon32
Summary: Noctis moved his hand in a circular motion, feeling the joint pop every time it reached a certain point before he did it again. He stared into the fire in front of him, his eyelids felt heavy, and each time he blinked he felt like he wasn’t going to open them again, like he was going to pass out in his folding chair.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Implied Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyuuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyuuki/gifts).



> Edit: akjflakshf!!!!!! I can't believe I forgot this the first time:
> 
> This is for Miyuuki, who is my soulmate, and always encourages me, and is basically my hype man, and idk if I would be writing this much without them tbh. <3<3<3

Noctis moved his hand in a circular motion, feeling the joint pop every time it reached a certain point before he did it again. He stared into the fire in front of him, his eyelids felt heavy, and each time he blinked he felt like he wasn’t going to open them again, like he was going to pass out in his folding chair. 

To his left Prompto was going through the pictures he had taken that day, every so often he would let out a soft ‘ah ha’ and show one to Noctis. Noctis was so tired he would just look at the picture and give a slight nod and Prompto would nod back, and go back to looking at the pictures.

Noctis had jokingly told Prompto to take more pictures of him today, but it looks like Prompto took him seriously. Or maybe he had known Noctis was joking, and just did it anyway.

His wrist popped louder on this twist and he winced, and let it fall on the rest beside him.

He heard Gladio sigh to his right, but he didn’t pay close attention, looking back into the fire.

He was so tired. Greyshire had been more exhausting than any of them thought it was going to be.

He stuck his leg out in front of himself, and slowly started doing the same to his ankle. The pops in it weren't as bad as his wrist, but it was still stiff. He didn’t go as long before let his foot drop back to the ground.

Ignis pushed a bowl into his line of sight. Noctis looked at it, it was just a plain broth, and normally he would complain, but it was so late, and he was to that point of tired that nothing would settle in his stomach, so he just took it with a hum and let himself look Ignis in the eyes, and Ignis nodded to him, understanding his silent thanks.

The bowl had a handle so it was really a big mug. Normally he would make a comment about how he doesn’t need special treatment, but everyone had the same, so he kept quiet about it.

He was still sipping his broth, pretending it was chicken and not vegetable broth, when Gladio sat his empty mug down roughly on the sink.

Noctis looked to him as he walked back over, and as Gladio picked his chair up and shoved it closer to Noctis’.

Gladio reached into his pocket and held out a potion to him.

Noctis shook his head,

“If I take one, I won’t sleep, you know that.”

Gladio’s scowl deepend,

“If you don’t take one you won’t get any sleep.”

“I think I’m too tired for anything to keep me awake, even a little pain.” 

Noctis rolled his eyes at him, looking over Gladio’s shoulder to Ignis, but Ignis and Prompto were over doing dishes, and quietly talking. He watched as Prompto bumped his shoulder into Ignis’ arm, and said something that made a small smile from on Ignis face. Noctis felt a swell of happiness in his chest.

Gladio sighed, and Noctis turned back to him as Gladio placed the potion down on top of one of their bags. Gladio searched Noctis’ eyes for a minute, before gently reaching out and placing his fingertips on Noctis’ wrist. Noctis looked down to them. He was tired and overstimulated from the long day, not in a way where he didn’t want to be touched, but just in a way that he was hyper aware of the heat of Gladio’s finger tips.

Gladio gently rubbed his fingers in circular motions before gently picking up his wrist and placing it in his other hand, resuming his tiny motions.

Noctis sighed, and let his head lean back. Gladio’s fingers didn't do much to help the pain, but it still felt amazing. Gladio flipped his hand over, and lowered his head. Gladio’s lips pressed to the inside of his wrist, not kissing, but just resting there. After a second Gladio started moving his lips silently. Noctis felt his eyes grow heavy, and then close. The feeling of Gladio’s stubble moving against his skin, not a new one, and not even the silent prayer was new; It was welcome, Gladio being so close made that feeling in his chest of being alone smaller, buried it deeper in his chest til it almost disappeared.

Noctis jerked up really fast, almost throwing the mostly empty mug in his hand still. He was nodding off and he'd rather do it in the tent as far from the fire as he could. Gladio was looking at him, his eyes soft, and Noctis pushed his wrist further into Gladios hand before standing up.

He had to pull away from Gladio, but he walked over to Prompto, and Prompto held out a hand and took the mug from him before Noctis could hold it out to him sheepishly. He said a quiet good night to them, before turning back to head to the tent.

Gladio was already at the entrance, and when he got there he held the flap out if the way as Noctis walked into it.

The tent had just enough room to stand in the front of it, and the rest was taken up with one big air mattress. Noctis felt Gladio press up behind him as much as he could in the entrance. Gladio’s hand rested on his waist, thumb rubbing up under his shirt. Noctis sighed and leaned back into him.

Gladio pressed his face to the side of Nocits’ neck, and sighed against his skin,

“Which side of the bed do you want tonight?”

Noctis didn’t answer, too busy relishing in the feeling of how Gladio’s voice vibrated through him, he just hummed and pointed to the left, closest to the side of the tent.

Gladio stepped away from him, and Noctis kicked his boots to the corner, and wished they had somewhere out of the cold to change, and wondered if he could by with sleeping in jeans. The answer was no, as they were starting to get to be too much. As he kicked them off too, he watched Gladio shove more than their share of the pillows onto the side of the bed that Noctis had pointed to.

Noctis was always thankful on days like this that they had a habit of buying blankets wherever they went, but he was especially thankful as he crawled up the space to bury himself under the blankets on his part of the bed. 

He felt Gladio shift around on the bed, and hummed when Gladio pressed his lips to the top of his head, the only part of it peeking out from the blankets.

“Can I join you in there?”

Noctis hummed, and nodded, already almost asleep.

There was most shifting, and then the blankets were moved up for a moment as Gladio moved in next to him, his arm coming up around him, and Noctis shuffled forward, shoving his nose against Gladio’s collar bone. Gladio hissed in a breath,

“Damn, your nose is cold.” But as he said it his arm pulled Noctis closer to him.

**Author's Note:**

> -idk why, but like. Religious Gladio???? Like, they have such a close relationship with their gods, why not have Gladio pray to a certain one. Not sure which, maybe Ramuh?  
> -Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve even actually thought about these characters????? Holy crap this took me by surprise. I miss the choco/mog festival.  
> -I feel like the ending is a little abrupt but. Idk, I have no where else to take this.  
> -The title? Cheesy?? Noooooo, I have no idea what you mean. I got nothing, titles are my weakness.


End file.
